


strawberries

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: broken records (Baccano! omegaverse) [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after two months of knowing, it's so strange when Dallas really takes time to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries

**1932**

Dallas doesn't do much of anything anymore, really. Luck's kept him on a short leash, what with his condition and whatnot, and as Dallas's belly grows, so does Luck's anxiety. His mate won't leave him alone for more than five minutes, and Dallas finds it somewhat annoying. He acts as though he'll go into labor at any moment, even though he's just barely four months pregnant now, and Dallas wonders vaguely if Luck _knows_ anything about pregnancy.

Right now, he's resting on the couch, and Luck's lying beside him, his chin on Dallas's shoulder. Dallas takes one of the strawberries from the bowl he's been eating out of, putting it in his mouth and biting off the stem.

“Do you think it'll be a boy, or a girl,” Luck asks suddenly, moving his hand to rest on Dallas's belly. Dallas uses his free hand to gently grasp Luck's, shrugging as he does.

“Dunno. Does it matter?”

“No. It'll still be ours, either way.”

 _Ours._ Even after two months of knowing, it's so strange when Dallas really takes time to think about it. About the fact that, in five months, they'll have a pup who bears their name, their genes. It's too much for him to think about, especially when he's in this condition. Dallas frowns and takes an unnecessarily tough bite out of a very ripe strawberry. Reddish juice flows down his chin, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. Luck leans down a bit, licks gently at Dallas's jawline, and Dallas shudders.

“You know, when you're pregnant, your scent kind of smells like strawberries.”

“No shit, that's 'cause I've been eatin' nothin' but strawberries for the past _week_.”

Luck laughs, and Dallas cuddles closer to him as his fingers trace patterns on Dallas's belly, the sweet smell of the fruit the only thing the two of them could smell.


End file.
